1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and devices for securely clamping, unclamping, or moveably clamping metal profiles. Embodiments include securely and removably clamping together metal profiles to build structures that may be used for any variety of reasons. In one embodiment, the invention may be used to accurately measure the distance from a saw blade by moveably clamping and unclamping profiles, where one profile is connected with a side fence at a specific distance from the saw blade as needed to cut a specific size of plastic, metal, wood, or other material. Additional embodiments may be used to moveably clamp one metal profile to another, to support cutting blades, turning devices, or any similar devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many situations where t-slotted profiles made of aluminum, steel or other materials are used to build structures, including trade show booths, machine bases, tool racks, fixtures, workbenches, assembly stations, display structures, storage structures and more. Many existing clamping devices are designed to permanently secure one profile to the next.
A non-limiting exemplar description of related art involves side fences used to cut material while using a power saw. A common practice involves holding the sheet of material with one hand while operating the on/off switch of the cutting blade with the other hand. This practice requires absolute concentration on the part of the saw operator, and physical strength to hold the material in place. If the operator loses hold of the sheet of material, a sharp piece of jagged material may fly out at high velocity, endangering the operator or others in the area.
In addition, while the cutting blade is running, vibration may cause the sheet of material to creep out of position, resulting in pieces that may be inaccurate in size, out of alignment, or improperly shaped. It may be necessary to cut sheets of plastic, metal or other material into identical sizes and shapes, as a non-limiting background example, picture framers often need multiple pieces of clear plastic in the same shape, square, rectangular, circular, triangular, or any other shape.
In other embodiments, there may be situations where metal profiles are used to build structures. These structures may be held together with any variety existing fasteners. These include end fasteners, anchor fasteners, double anchor fasteners, dynamic hinges, structural hinges and other types of connectors. However, these do not allow for easy unclamping, or for moveable clamping one profile to another.